


The Morning After

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Steve Rogers, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Slice of Life, dubious hangover cure, hungover Steve Rogers, tony takes care of steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: It’s New Years Day and Steve is a little hungover from the Asgardian Mead. Good thing Tony is there to take care of him!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	The Morning After

“Hnnnggg”

The pained moan is muffled slightly by the mountain of covers, but it’s just loud enough for Tony to hear from the doorway. He smiles softly and steps forward till he can see the tufts of golden hair sticking out from the nest of blankets Steve is currently hiding under.

Another whine comes from within the blankets, prompting him forward. He sets the tray he’s brought, filled with food and drinks, off to the side of their bed, the large bedside table holding it for the moment.

Hooking one finger in the sheets, he tugs till he can see the bridge of Steve’s nose and the lids of his eyes.

“Noooo,” Steve whines, eyes clenching tighter, face turning away.

Tony laughs softly, fondly, “That Asgardian mead got you huh?” he murmurs, brushing back the hair that’s fallen over Steve’s brow.

A petulant whine comes from where Steve’s buried himself and Tony can’t help the laugh that slips out.

“S’not funny.”

Grin growing wider, Tony chuckles softly and runs his fingers through slightly damp golden locks. “I know baby, I know. I’ve been where you are before.” Most of his youth had been spent in a haze of alcohol and illicit drugs, so yea, he knows a hangover when he sees one.

Still petting Steve’s hair, he smiles softly and reaches for the water and the heavy duty painkillers designed for Steve. “Can you open up? I’ve got something that’ll make it better,” he encourages, crooning a little when Steve makes an unhappy sound and rubs his face into the pillow.

It only takes a little more coaxing before Steve shifts enough that Tony can drop the pills into his mouth and the guide the straw between Steve’s lips. The younger man sips a few times and then drains the glass, gasping softly after

Setting aside the glass, Tony rubs his scalp gently with one hand and grabs the hangover shake he’d also prepared, “Drink some of this too,” he encourages, thumb sweeping over the nape of Steve’s neck gently.

Steve’s eyelids are pearlescent, dewy with sleep and the blue veins are like tributaries against golden topography—he’s breathtaking, as usual and Tony can’t help but to bend down and press a gentle kiss to each one.

“C’mon baby, have some of this,” he encourages, bringing the straw to Steve’s lips. The younger man whines softly but acquiesces and sips the shake. His eyes fly open in surprise—the peppery ginger is a kick to his senses.

Those gorgeous blue eyes look at Tony accusingly, even as he drinks the smoothie and Tony grins, “I know, but it’ll make you feel better,” he promises.

When Steve’s drained the shake, Tony offers him some of the crackers he’s brought, but Steve just shakes his head and makes a soft sound.

“Don’t want em,” he rasps, voice low and hoarse. “Want you.”

Tony’s heart may or may not grow three sizes upon hearing that, so he sheds his robe and slippers and tugs at the cocoon Steve’s created till he’s able to slide in and under the covers.

He’s barely settled before Steve is wrapped around him like an octopus, nose pressing into the hollow of Tony’s throat, his gentle breaths warm against Tony’s skin. Smiling fondly, he slides a hand up Steve’s broad back and toys with his hair, nails scritching against his scalp.

“Happy new year babe.”

Steve sighs and presses a soft kiss to Tony’s throat, “R’mind me not’ta drink with Thor ‘gain,” he whispers and Tony can’t help the laugh that shudders through him.

Pressing his lips to Steve’s hair, he smiles warmly, “You got it babe.”

It’s not long before they’re both asleep again and when they wake hours later Tony makes sure Steve has the biggest, greasiest breakfast ever till they’re both stuffed and groaning.

What follows is a slow, lazy day involving Star Trek, snuggles and a stroll around the compound, the fresh air the final key to chasing away the first hangover Steve’s had in decades.

They’ll be back to their routine soon enough, for now they’ll savor in a little morning (whole day really) after rest and relaxation.

When Thor offers Steve some “hair of the dog as you midgardians say,” Steve turns an interesting shade of green and swears to Tony that he’s never drinking again.

At least, not till next year anyway.


End file.
